


Sherlock x Reader: Hair Dye

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Compliment, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dye, dying hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs you for a case, but this time, you'll be looking a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I love dying my hair. I'm hoping I can do it again soon, maybe a nice purple or funky colour. xoxo

You ran the brush that came with the hair dye kit across your hair once more. It was hard dying your hair on your own. Your friend, (FN), was out of town, and you couldn't afford to pay for a professional to do it. So you were doing it yourself. You chose (FC), it was your favourite, and you had been planning to do this for a long while, but never got around to it before.  
You finally finished putting in the dye, and took some saran wrap to put on your hair so it wouldn't drip. You admired your unfinished work in the mirror. Yes, you looked like a complete weirdo, but the plastic would be off in about ten minutes. Suddenly, there was a bang at the front door of 221C, and you flipped around to the noise.  
"(YN)!" a familiar baritone voice rang out. "There's a new case! The game is on! Where-" The voice immediately stopped when its owner caught sight of your wrapped up hair, the faint (FC) dye already showing.  
"What do you want, Sherlock?" you asked, annoyed as you turned to put up the brush and extra dye.  
"Why are you dying your hair?" he asked, confused.  
"Because I am," you explained simply. "I've been wanting to for so long, so I just did."  
"But your hair was fine before."  
"I didn't like it." Sherlock rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers upon remembering what he was going to say.  
"I need you on a case," he said quickly. "John's out and I need an assistant." You blinked.  
"What- Now?" you stuttered a little. "I can't go now, I've got dye in my hair."  
"You can put on a hoodie."  
"Sherlock, I need at least fifteen minutes to finish, okay? Ten to let my hair dye, five to wash it out. Can you wait that long?"  
"Of course I can't! This is-"  
"I am positive Scotland Yard can wait."  
"But-"  
"Sherlock." You looked at him sternly until he finally gave in and trudged to your living room to flop onto the couch backwards. You rolled your eyes and sat down on the edge of the tub, scrolling through your mobile to pass the time.  
"(YN)!" Sherlock called almost exactly ten minutes later. "Get in the shower! You're hair is dyed now!"  
"You are not my mother!" you yelled back, tossing your phone onto the bathroom counter and standing up to take off your clothes and the plastic on your hair. You stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, running your hands through your hair and watching the (FC) dye drip onto the tub floor. About five or six minutes later, you came out and looked in the mirror.  
Your hair looked amazing. You wrapped a towel around you and was about to brush your hair when the door swung open and Sherlock barged in with a small pile of clothes, your clothes.  
"Sherlock, what the hell?" you exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
"Put these on, then we'll go," was what he simply stated before shutting the door as he left.  
"'Put these on,'" you mocked angrily as you slipped on the clothes. "'Then we'll go.'" You tried to start brushing your hair again when you were finished, but didn't get the chance when Sherlock dragged you out of your flat and outside. You sighed and let him lead your slightly limp figure into a cab, the door closing as he sat next to you. It was a nice, quiet silence for about half the ride until Sherlock spoke up.  
"I really did like your hair before the dye," he muttered as he eyed your new hair colour. You looked at him. Sherlock... being considerate? Complimentative? Just plain nice?  
"Thanks," you said, "but I really like this colour."  
"You still look nice either way." You blushed even more so. "You are always beautiful." You were sure your face was red now.  
Suddenly, an idea popped into your head.  
"I wonder what your hair would be like blonde," you giggled a little as you looked at a befuddled Sherlock, who was now making a mental note to confiscate all your bleach.  
"No," he said sternly.


End file.
